Spared
by limpet666
Summary: In the aftermath of duellist kingdom, Pegasus gets an unexpected visitor. YAOI. Shadi x Pegasus.


A/N – I just wanted to say that I had LOTS of fun writing this, and I must thank my WONDERFUL Beta-er Tracee-chan for reading through it and leaving me little comments and stuff thank you! On with the thing now…er…story…that's the word.

Spared

The American awoke with a sharp, choked gasp, breath catching in his chest, instant panic rising at the abrupt awakening. His whole body shook as a trembling hand raised to his face, touching the thick liquid that trailed down his cheek and matted his hair, a small whimper escaping his lips as long fingers trailed over bruised skin. Everywhere he looked was red, staining the floor, his clothes, his skin, vision halved in the aftermath of Duellist Kingdom and one seeing eye blurred and hazy.

Pegasus was surprised he was alive at all; Bakura had left him for dead after taking the eye. He remembered little from what had happened, just the whitenette's looming smirk and then pain, darkness following swiftly, until now.

He didn't dare sit up, afraid of...what? What was he afraid of, he didn't know, he just feared sitting up, sitting up and having to face the world after what happened. Moving from his back to his side, Pegasus curled up in the foetal position, another weak, pained noise being emitted as fresh blood trailed down his face, dripping to the floor.

His half lidded eye spotted something that shouldn't have been there. When he'd first entered the room there hadn't been a statue placed by the wall… He blinked; trying to focus, head rising slightly before a horrid realisation struck him. It was Bakura, it had to be, coming back to finish the job. With this in mind, the American curled up even tighter, a blood stained arm curling up over his silvery-lilac hair as his shaking increased, fear making his heartbeat sound so loud in his ears.

Footsteps approached him, the soft steady thud as the person's shoes connected with the cold stone floor making his form tense. Not daring to glance up as the figure loomed over him, barely a foot away, Pegasus just shivered. Silence reigned for many minutes, scaring the silvernette further, almost wishing he had died instead of having to wait like this. In the darkness there had been nothing, like a dreamless sleep, completely unaware of yourself and that you are even unconscious. It was the waiting, waiting for something to happen, for good or ill, which got the normally excitable American quivering like a small child.

There was a shuffle of clothes as the individual crouched next to Pegasus, and the silvernette slowly glanced at their feet, to see white soft shoes cutting below the ankle, the pale fabric stained red as they stood in the small pool of blood, the colour spreading along the hem of parchment coloured robes.

Looking up, wide-eyed, knowing it wasn't Bakura; watery, cinnamon eyes met cold, blank amber, a tanned Egyptian face looking down at him. He tried to keep the gaze, but in the end he had to look away, somehow ashamed in the others presence.

"He took it," Pegasus said simply, voice raspy, choking down a sob at the memory and the realisation it brought with it. There was no answer for many minutes, the person not moving, just looking at the American.

"Yes, I know." Came the short, clipped answer and then again silence reigned, broken only by the injured man's occasional sniffs, face still buried against his arm, hiding it. He shivered feverishly, hands balling into fists, gripping fistfuls of red stained hair as panic rose in his chest. His breaths came in quick succession, quickly feeling light headed and already pale skin turning almost stark white. Pegasus jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder, a simple act to try and calm the panicked man, but the American held no delusions that the person might actually care.

Nevertheless, this didn't stop him latching on to the other's chest, arms slipping around the thin body even as they tried to jerk away. All he wanted was a bit of comfort and he attempted to find it in the most unlikely place, but it was his only option. Back stiff, arms held aloft, the person looked distinctly uncomfortable, completely caught unawares, never having had a distraught person look to him for reassurance before.

Holding the Sennen Scales away, the Egyptian patted Pegasus awkwardly on the back, blood staining his robes where he was being held, the key being pushed tight against his chest.

Hiccupping weakly, Pegasus tried to ignore the pain that stemmed from the left side of his face, concentrating on listening to the slow steady heartbeat that thud against the others ribs.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He repeated again and again, like a mantra. He didn't know what he was apologising for though – something, anything, everything.

A soft clink signalled the Sennen scaled being placed lightly on the floor, two hands coming to push Pegasus away by the shoulders, and the American complied weakly, a shaking hand coming up to cover the left side of his bloodied face, as though trying to prevent anyone from seeing what was not there anymore.

Gripping around his wrist, the person pulled the Americans hand away, kohl-lined eyes narrowing thoughtfully as the injured man tried to hide behind his hair. A tanned hand slipped over the left side of his face, a warm palm pressed again Pegasus' icy pale skin, covering his eye, or rather, where it should have been. Head tilting forwards in concentration the Egyptian said nothing, however the silvernette could feel the tell-tail signs of Shadow Powers and tried to pull away, but finding himself unable to move.

Tendrils of dark energy drifted through his skin like an illusion, sparks tingling over his flesh, making him cry out softly as a stabbing pain drifted over his face, concentrated at the fingertips that rested above his brow.

There was an unpleasant feeling of warmth where before it had only been numb as the tanned extremity was pulled away, palm bloodied from that which stained the American's face. Eyelids flickering Pegasus realised his vision had been restored, although the blood couldn't be erased.

Looking up in shock at the other, he met a confused frown, and bowed his head respectfully, muttering an awed 'thank you'.

"Blue?" came the unexpected answer, before they unfurled from the crouching position, picking up the Scales as the stood, seemingly completely oblivious to the blood that showed prominently on pale robes. He turned to walk away, seeing his job complete as Pegasus raised a weak hand, dark blood dripping thickly to the floor.

"Sh-Shadi!" He called out, paining his throat as he did. The Egyptian stopped but didn't turn around, waiting for the American to say whatever he apparently had to before going on his way. "D-don't go…" Pegasus trailed off, knowing how pathetic and needy it sounded, fully expecting the man to just walk off silently and disappear like he always did.

The American was surprised, therefore, when soft footsteps approached and he looked up into blank amber eyes. The Egyptian looked like something out of a workshop of horrors, thick blood staining about half a foot up the hem of his robes and a deep red mark over his chest, coupled with a few handprints, where Pegasus had clung to him. The silvernette wondered at the back of his mind if the tanned man had other robes to replace the dirtied one, but where would he keep them?

"Why?" The toneless question cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to painful reality. There was no answer he could give that would hold any real meaning to the mysterious item holder. Instead Pegasus just ducked his head with a quiet sigh, staring blankly at the blood he was still laying in. There was an all-encompassing calmness that spread over him, masking the hurt he knew lay just below the surface and would break through, sooner rather than later.

Silence followed, making the American fidget and frown. The smell of blood was hitting his senses, making the deep realisation he didn't think had hit him yet loom ever nearer. Very unsteadily he climbed to his feet, swaying dangerously as light-headedness hit him like a sledgehammer, legs shaking as he took a stumbling step forwards. Shadi simply moved out of the way to let the tall silvernette pass, watching him mutely as a red-stained hand ran along the wall so he could keep his balance, the cold surface feeling warm against his icy skin.

Pegasus didn't even notice that the Egyptian had failed to leave.

-

It was such a mundane task, taking a shower, but this time it felt different, like it was the first time. Stripping, the American frowned as crusted blood flaked from the fabric and still wet blood stuck the clothes to his skin. Reluctantly he turned to the mirror positioned over the sink, a quiet, pained gasp escaping his lips. He couldn't see himself anymore, that wasn't his reflection, that was just a wraith, a twisted imitation of himself. His silvery lilac hair looked grey and fell limp on one side of his face, whilst the other side was plastered with blood, hiding it completely. His shoulder and the top of his arm were also stained where the red liquid had soaked through his top.

Turning away from his reflection, Pegasus stepped under the showerhead, warm water washing over his skin, eyes closed as he waited for the stains to be rinsed away. It was as though the American was bleeding a torrent, the water removing the blood, changing a deep red colour as it ran from his body and drained away.

With his head bowed, the American simply stood there under the relaxing stream, breaths slow and rhythmic, mind blank, completely still. He didn't know how long he stood for, listening to the soothing water, but at some point a pale hand rose, moving aside his hair from the left side of his face, tentative fingertips brushing over a restored eye. He wondered why the Egyptian had helped him. Surely with the Scales Shadi could see he wasn't worth pity, he should have been left to die. So why was he standing there now, alive but shaken, watching the last rivulets of bloodied water run down over his pale chest?

He didn't know, and neither did he try to fathom the amber-eyed mans reasons, simply wiping his mind clean for moment as the lathered shower gel turned a pale red colour, even though the American could see no blood left on his skin. He frowned softly, washing away the bubbles and trying again, face returning to a blank expression, as the foam was white as it should have been.

-

It was a while later before the silvernette finally got out of the shower, wrapping an overly large towel around his entire body. He didn't know how long he'd stood under the warm water, and hour maybe, probably more, but he felt better for it, much better.

Pegasus looked to his reflection, finally recognising the person that stared back at him. He was pale, and looked thin, but at least it was his reflection once again.

Stepping forwards with a curious frown, towel clutched around his shoulders, the American's head tilted, finally understanding what Shadi's quiet mutter had meant. His left eyes, the one that had been restored, was an icy blue colour, whilst the other remained the warm cinnamon it should have. It gave him a more innocent look even as his hair fell down as a habit to cover over that side of his face.

Sighing softly he tucked the wet hair behind his ears in a feminine gesture, looking once more at his reflection and turning to leave, almost dropping his towel in surprise as he took a step back.

"W-what are you doing here?" His voice was slightly high pitched as he regarded the Egyptian leaning against the wall beside the doorframe, amber eyes looking at the American with a decidedly bored expression.

"You were taking a long time." Came the blank answer, seemingly no regards for Pegasus' shock and discomfort. How long had Shadi been there? And why hadn't he seen him in the mirror. "Don't worry, I wasn't spying on you," the tanned man turned and left the bathroom, voice blank as always but tinged with a slight hint of humour as he disappeared from view into the adjacent room.

The American was just staring dumbly after him, lips parted, completely struck even though a pale flush crept onto his face, standing out starkly on his pale skin. Instinctively he pulled the large towel tighter around his slim frame, wishing he had taken his clothes into the bathroom with him so he could get changed there, rather than having to go out into his bedroom.

But as it was he had no choice and bare feet padded softly across the tiled floor then coming into contact with thick carpet, closing the door slowly behind him, ignoring the water that dripped from his wet hair.

Mismatched eyes lifted from staring at the floor and once again he almost dropped the cloth around him in surprise. Shadi was standing by the window, seemingly lost in thought as he stared out of the glass, his back to Pegasus, one hand loose by his side, the other raised, supporting the Sennen Scales that were carefully balanced on his palm.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, the American cleared his throat, hoping to grab the Egyptian's attention. As it was, the tanned man didn't respond, standing stoically, his silhouette stretched long across the floor. '_It must be getting late' _Pegasus thought, heart heavy although he didn't know why.

Aware of his state of undress, and the fact that Shadi didn't appear to be moving, the silvernette looked around for an alternative, grabbing a black bathrobe off the back of his door and pulling it on, towel secured around his chest as he tied the cord to the robe.

The shower had kept his mind occupied for at least an hour, drawing his thoughts away from the events that had taken place. But now with nothing to stop his mind wandering, dark lilac brows drew together in a frown. Silently he crossed his room, sitting heavily on his bed, eyes blank.

Silence was all that could be heard for many minutes, before Shadi was alerted by quiet sobs coming from the American. Drawn from deep insights, the Egyptian turned around to see Pegasus with his knees tight to his chest, face hidden by dark lilac curtains. His back was shaking, trying to suppress the quiet panicked noises, thin hands entwined with wet locks as though trying to pull the thoughts from his head.

Moving over to stand in front of the man, face impassive, Shadi studied for a source of the upset, finding nothing physical to be wrong with the American. 

The Egyptian didn't move, not even extending a hand as before to calm Pegasus as he had before, letting the man's emotions run their course.

Finally the sobs stopped and everything went quiet, the American looking as though he had fallen asleep, still in the tight ball, long fingers digging into his scalp, face hidden. One tanned hand stretched out to silently free the extremities away from the now tangled hair, letting them fall limp across Pegasus' knees whilst one finger hooked under the silvernette's chin, tilting his head up.

Blank eyes were open; staring into nothing, as though lost in his own mind, face passive, mirroring Shadi's own expression. There were prominent tear tracks tracing lines down his pale face but his oddly coloured eyes held no evidence of crying.

A flash of emotion passed the tanned man's face, but it was so quick it barely even seemed to be there at all. His hand left Pegasus' face, withdrawing to rest against the Sennen Key, as amber eyes slipped closed, using the items powers to see into the Americans mind.

The Egyptian's eyes opened in a dark room, little light penetrating the dusty darkness, giving the atmosphere an eerie quality. There were pillars, like that of ancient Egyptian temples, crumbling and stained with blood, around the edge of the dilapidated room. Paintings adorned the walls, some half finished, looking grotesque in the murky light, others crossing over each other with no order.

Duel monster cards littered the floor like leaves in autumn. Some ripped others simply screwed up like so much trash. There was painting utensils somehow imbedded in the walls, paintbrushes like knives imbedded in the brick, shards of pallets scattered over the surface and dark paints splashed like some abstract artist had lost his temper.

Shadi didn't fail to notice the complete absence of anything light or bright, not even a candle burned. It was as though the American had lost all hope, destroying everything he once knew in favour of complete disarray.

Crossing to a small table in the centre of the room, the tanned man placed one domed hand on the surface, when he drew away a small candle burned and flickered on the table. Happy with the effect it had on already brightening the room with such a small flame, Shadi withdrew from the soul room, amber eyes flickering open back in reality, instantly focussing on Pegasus.

A small choked gasp left the Americans lips as the flare of hope Shadi had left in his soul room took hold. His eyes lost their glazed look, blinking back to life as he attached himself to the nearest source of comfort, the Egyptian once again finding himself sought out for reassurance.

It was as though Pegasus didn't notice the tanned mans lack of response, simply standing still as the silvernette clung to him, knelt on the bed, forehead rested on the Egyptians shoulder.

Eventually the American shifted slightly, head tilting on Shadi's shoulders, looking blankly at his profile "Wh-why don't you respond?" Pegasus asked quietly, voice watery, breath against the tanned neck as he spoke.

Seemingly not affected in the slightest, Shadi gave no answer, just remaining stoic, staring expressionlessly ahead, both arms by his side.

The silvernette shifted again, drawing closer to the Egyptian, the bridge of his nose pressed against the column of Shadi's neck, trying to get some sort of reaction, anything, just to let him know he wasn't really completely alone.

"Please?" He begged pitifully, fingers clinging to the parchment coloured robes. He didn't notice that the bloodstains were no longer present, intent on getting the comfort he craved.

Apart from stiffening slightly at the touches, again the Egyptian gave no reaction, besides to tilt his head away from the Americans.

A silent tear crept from the corner of the silvernette's eye, sliding down his cheek, tracing over previous tracks to drip onto the Egyptian's clothes. He was reluctant to let go, however, vainly trying to derive some remnant of compassion from what could have just as well been a statue.

Tears dripped and soaked into Shadi's robe, creating a damp patch at the junction between his neck and shoulder, and a tanned hand rose from his side, making Pegasus think he was going to be pushed away like the first time.

His breath caught in surprise, then, when the Egyptian's arm wrapped around the American's shoulders, holding him loosely, although his face remained impassive. The hand holding the Scales didn't move but the silvernette didn't care, holding close to Shadi, the dimmed ray of hope once again flaring to life as he found some of the solace he needed.

"Thank you…" Pegasus' voice was quiet and the Egyptian couldn't stop a small shudder as the American's breath flitted over his skin.

Minutes passed with neither moving, Shadi's mind elsewhere until his concentration was broken as soft lips were pressed to his neck, kissing a line up the side of his throat. Jerking away, amber eyes flickered with confusion, the arm dropping from Pegasus' back even as the American continued to hold tight.

Insistently the silvernette nuzzled just below the tanned mans ear, lips brushing over his jaw as he pressed close. Shadi's face twitched with agitation as he roughly pushed the American away, bringing a startled cry from his lips as he fell back on the bed, looking up at the Egyptian with wide eyes.

The blank mask was put back to the tanned man's face as he turned to leave, but seeing that Pegasus started forwards, weak hand outreached.

"No! Please, Sh-Shadi I'm sorry. Please, don't leave," The American begged pitifully, somehow making the mysterious Egyptian stop, eyes blank as he waited for Pegasus to give him a reason. "Please…please, I don't want to be alone," Came the quiet continuation, silvery-lilac head bowed in defeat "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He repeated, finally silencing when footsteps neared him again and he didn't dare to look up into amber eyes, too humiliated to face the Egyptian.

"I'm sorry…" Pegasus said again, barely audible, his voice trailing off. It was a few moments before he got an answer.

"Why did you do that?" The voice was blank.

"I don't know," The American was close to tears again. "I don't know…" The Egyptian asked no more questions, just hovering next to the bed watching Pegasus fight back his scattered emotions with an almost pitying expression.

Finally gaining control again, the silvernette took a deep breath and finally sat up, looking up at the standing man with regretful eyes, meeting downward turned amber gaze. Again he found himself looking away from the intent stare, a quiet flush appearing on his face.

The Egyptian didn't move even as Pegasus shifted restlessly, finally ending up kneeling near the edge of the bed, eyes averted from the Egyptian "You're allowed to sit down you know," He murmured, chancing a look up then darting it away quickly, not expecting the tanned man to actually listen.

But a small dip in the bed told the American that the Egyptian had taken a seat and his eyes shifted to the side, watching the tanned man. The Scales were resting on his lap, both hand holding the item, with his back straight, head slightly inclined and eyes closed as though in deep concentration.

He was barely a foot from where Pegasus was kneeling, shoulders hunched and fists clenched in the duvet. Again Shadi seemed so calm with the silvernette looking like a wreck so near.

It was a moment before kohl-lined eyes snapped open as a weight pressed to his side, a silver head resting on his shoulder and arms clinging around one of his own. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to free his right arm from Pegasus' grip; unsuccessful it seemed however, although the American's hold wasn't tight.

Pegasus noticed the weak struggling, but was confused when the arm wasn't pulled away, instead just lying compliantly by Shadi's side, letting the silvernette hold onto it like a lifeline.

"Shadi?" The American wasn't quite sure what he was going to say, and as amber eyes turned to look at him blankly he just sat there silently, shaking his head finally as though to say 'it doesn't matter'.

Looking down at the Egyptian's arm, Pegasus traced its outline through the thick fabric of the parchment robes, fingertips finally brushing over the soft skin on the top of a tanned hand. Intricate and random designs were drawn with one pale finger before the hand was turned over, almost as though the American was studying the extremity.

This was allowed, letting the silvernette touch but finally Shadi drew his hand away when the American tried to interlace their fingers, again holding the Sennen Scales as a sort of default position.

"Why don't you let anyone close?" The American asked quietly, not looking at the Egyptian. There was no answer, amber eyes staring down blankly. "Why don't you ans-"

"Friends?" A humourless, tight smile appeared on the tanned man's face, whilst Pegasus nodded "Friends are a weakness, they-"

"That's not true." Pegasus interrupted after a moment, voice meek but stern "Everyone needs friends." His voice trailed off as his shoulders slumped visibly, tears pricking at his eyes. If only he'd realised that sooner, maybe Duellist Kingdom wouldn't have happened, maybe he'd have had someone to help him through the difficult times, and maybe he wouldn't be stuck sitting next to an emotionless Egyptian, trying to strain whatever comfort he could. Like getting blood from a stone.

Sighing quietly, hair hiding his pained face, the silvernette again leaned sideward to rest against Shadi, ignoring how he stiffened slightly.

As before they sat silently, Shadi seeming inattentive whilst Pegasus was lost in thought. After a few minutes the American began moving, almost lazily as he shook the hair out of his face, looking up at the others face with mismatched eyes thoughtfully. Slowly a pale hand rose to brush over the Egyptian face, to which he just jerked away from, dark brows flickering into a frown. However the pale silvernette wasn't put out, edging closer, in serious violation of the Item Holders' personal space.

Shadi shifted, trying to edge away, but was stalled as Pegasus kneeled up to face him, hand on his shoulder to prevent him moving, a blank look on his pale face. A tanned hand tightened on the Scales, ready to harness the shadow powers if the American took it too far.

But he was caught off guard as the silvernette pushed him roughly, forcing him into a lying position and then holding him there with strength that seemed inconsistent with his slight frame.

"Pega-!" His voice was startled, but harsh, although he never got to finish the exclamation as slightly cold lips were pressed to his gently. Completely frozen, Shadi didn't react for the longest time, staring at the American until a warm tongue played at the seam of his lips, which jerked him back to reality. In a sharp movement he turned his head away, an indignant noise coming from the silvernette until a sharp gasp escaped from his lips and then a muffled cry of pain as he was lifted up into the air, shadows enveloping his body, twisting a writhing through and around his skin.

Sitting up and then standing hurriedly, the tanned Egyptian looked more than a bit shaken, heading towards the door, Pegasus suspended in mid-air, thrashing as electrical sparks jumped all over his body.

"Sh-Shadi!" But this time he didn't stop, rushing out the door and down the stairs, door flying open ahead of him, and although his face was set blankly, his mind was in turmoil.

Meanwhile, the Shadows had dropped Pegasus when the Egyptian was far enough away, the American landing hard on the ground and breathing heavily, still twitching from residual sparks, tears gathering in his eyes and then trickling down his cheeks.

Once he had gathered himself up he instantly bolted out the door, unable to run quite as quickly as he would have liked, as he was still dressed in just a robe and towel.

Following the trail of open doors, the American still managed to catch up to the tanned man as he was walking swiftly down the driveway, Pegasus bolting out through the open front door.

Shadi didn't look back as Pegasus called his name, only coming to a halt when a long fingered hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back. With very little concentration a tendril of shadow magic lashed over the silvernette's hand, opening a long gash. Even though he cried out, startled, Pegasus didn't let go, turning the tanned man to face him, face tearstained and pale, despite the fact he'd been running.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He whimpered pleadingly, eyes quickly averting and looking down, drops of blood beginning to fall to the ground from his hand.

"Let me go." Shadi ordered, deciding to give the American the chance to release him willingly rather than forcing him. Lilac-silver hair swayed as Pegasus shook his head 'no', not looking at the Egyptian. "Pegasus…" The amber eyes man warned.

"J-just one night." The American asked quickly, body tensing as though expecting a strike from somewhere "Please…just one." His cheeks were pinked at the hurried request. Shadi was dumbstruck, completely and utterly, lips slightly parted in shock.

'_What?'_

_  
_ "Can't you just…pretend you care…for one night" Pegasus refused to look at him as he spoke, pale face colouring darker. However the Egyptian was still staring at him incredulously. What he'd just been asked…was insane, what was wrong with the silvernette? It was totally uncalled for.

"Let me go." Shadi repeated finally, voice quieter than usual, and again Pegasus shook his head.

"No." Mismatched eyes closed to stem the helpless tears, knowing his argument was weak and useless, and he was being irrational. Blankly his name came from the Egyptian's lips again as warning, dark tendrils of magic escaping from a tanned hand, wrapping around Pegasus' wrist firmly, beginning to heat.

"I-I won't let you go." The American said defiantly, biting his lip hard as the shadow magic began to sear his skin. After a moment a single tear slid down his cheek, dripping off to land on Shadi's hand, but as his grip faltered in pain, the tendrils retreated, amber eyes gazing up at Pegasus with a slightly confused look.

Cinnamon and blue eyes flickered open, still watery as he looked at the Egyptian, but a glimmer of hope sparking back to life then dying as he smothered it, discarding it as a useless emotion. Slowing he looked down at his wrist, which was line with angry red streaks where the magic had burnt him. Nevertheless he shakily wiped the tear off the tanned skin with his thumb then let his hand go reluctantly, seeming to come to his senses slightly.

He shifted as kohl-lined eyes still looked at him, seemingly studying the American's face, not noticing or not caring about his discomfort. Well it wasn't as though the American had spared him any measure of unease.

Pegasus began to realise where he was and what he had just done. He was such a fool…

"Y-you should g-" Pegasus started before he was interrupted.

"Go inside, you're going to get cold." Shadi said, not reacting to the Americans surprised expression, just looking at him until he complied, turning back round and meandering back to the house, the Egyptian following slowly, a far away expression on his face.

Naturally, the silvernette went back to his room, the only place he felt at ease, the rest of his house threatening to reawaken the memories he was trying so hard to forget.

Swallowing nervously he turned, seeing Shadi stop casually in the doorway to his room. "You should rest." His voice was blank, looking at the American with a stern look. Pegasus simply shook his head, eyes darting away from the tanned man in embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he'd asked, what had he hoped for when he'd said it? That Shadi would agree?

…Delusions…

But still he couldn't bring himself to apologise, or to tell the Egyptian to go; finally he just looked up for a brief moment between strands of hair.

"Thank you." He said meekly.

There was no answer for a moment, then – "What for?"

"Everything."

There was silence for a while then Shadi took a step forwards, getting within touching distance of the American "Hold out your hand." He said, voice slightly tired and regretful. Not arguing Pegasus extended the wrist that the burns decorated like bizarre tattoos, stinging horribly. Reaching out, the tanned man gently took his much paler hand in both of his own, one holding the long fingers to keep him still whilst the other wrapped around the wounds, ignoring Pegasus' hiss of pain.

Again the American felt the tingle of shadow magic, but much different than the past few times, when they had been used for pain, this time, when Shadi's hand drew back the burns and lacerations were gone, although once again the Egyptian's palm was marked with red blood.

Blue and cinnamon eyes peered at the Egyptian as he nodded that everything was healed, turning the American's hand over to be sure, silently. Amber eyes flickered up to meet Pegasus' gaze, the silvernette's breath catching slightly as he fought not to look away. Before he could stop himself, he found he was leaning in to the Egyptian, kohl-lined eyes watching him with an almost curious look.

Rather than pull away from Pegasus, as was his first reaction to do, Shadi remained stoic, even as a long fingered hand crept around his waist to rest in the small of his back and as he shivered slightly at the unfamiliar contact.

The American wasn't put off, however, as he took a step forwards, allowing him to brush his lips over the Egyptians lightly, apprehensively judging his reaction. When there was no negative response he pushed for a firmer kiss, his other hand sneaking around Shadi's shoulder whilst the Egyptian's hands just stayed hanging limply at his sides, standing tamely still, watching Pegasus' face. 

Mismatched eyes began to flicker closed, head tilting to deepen the contact, hardly daring believe he was being allowed to touch the mysterious Egyptian in such a way, especially after what had happened only a short time ago.

After a moment Shadi pulled back and Pegasus' face flickered dejectedly, thinking he was being rejected again, until the tanned man spoke.

"One night?" His voice was barely audible; even to his owns ears, as he looked up at the American questioningly, face set decidedly, letting Pegasus get over the initial shock then pushing for an answer.

Pegasus could only nod, dumbstruck. Shadi hadn't just…no…impossible. But he must have.

Amber eyes watched the American blankly, heart racing in his chest although outwardly he looked calm. He could hardly believe what he'd just agreed to, and his mind screamed at him to change his decision and run. But he'd made his bed, now he had to lie in it…or not…as it were. Pegasus was quick to recover, then crushed his lips to the Egyptian's, Shadi jumping at the fierceness, beginning to doubt the scenario, but refusing to let the silvernette see his apprehension. Instead his tanned hands raised uncertainly, one going over Pegasus' shoulder and down his back, the other resting of the nape of his neck.

The severity of the kiss finally faded, Pegasus seeming to realise his mistake and return to gentle movements, pale hand running up and down the Egyptian's back to try and coax him to respond.

Meekly at first, then with a confidence that fitted him more, Shadi's lips moved against the Americans, kohl-lined eyes falling to half-mast and fazing out of focus.

Pegasus didn't dare try to deepen it just then, acutely aware that that was where it had ended the first time; of course last time Shadi hadn't been at all willing, but now…

Instead his long fingered hand moved to brush over the tanned man's cheek and then hook under the rim of his turban. The Egyptian paused for a moment but made no argument, allowing the headdress to be pulled off and dropped to the floor, a long black braid unfurling halfway down his back, wavy for a moment and then falling straight.

Shuddering as seemingly expert fingers ran through his hair, Shadi appeared to melt against the American in an odd gesture, lips still locked, Pegasus deftly undoing to tie to the Egyptians hair and then combing out the long dark strands. A long shudder went through the tanned man's body at the alien touch, but not from discomfort.

Sensing the weakness, Pegasus began concentrating on stroking through Shadi's jet-black hair as his other hand was given a chance to explore, finally removing the separate wrap around the Egyptians shoulders and letting his fingertips linger on the soft skin of his neck.

Mind still fighting at the prospect of what he was allowing, Shadi just disregarded the thoughts, it was just one night, and it felt too good to stop now. He was so close to purring until the American's tongue began finally playing at his lips, running timidly along the seam. It took him a moment of indecision before finally allowing it, lips slowly parting, the American taking the lead, deepening the kiss gently, taking an educated guess that Shadi was probably completely new to this.

His tongue explored the Egyptian's mouth, and then flicked over the other occupant teasingly, enticing him to follow as he retreated. Which he did, albeit gradually, heart thumping in his chest in a way Shadi had only associated with fear before.

Daringly, as this happened, Pegasus began slipping the parchment coloured robes down over tanned shoulders, wondering what, if anything, the Egyptian wore under them. There was little protest to this, just a mild shift until he seemed to still himself, letting the American do as he wished, despite the unfamiliarity. He was trusting Pegasus completely now, which unnerved him a bit, but not as much as he'd expected. After all, he'd never trusted anyone before, not to this degree.

Inch by slow inch, the pale cover revealed a slender, tanned chest that rose and fell rapidly, Shadi swallowing down the uncertainty like bitter medicine as more of his body was revealed.

Pegasus pushed the robes lower, revealing a lightly toned, bare stomach, and just when he began thinking the Egyptian was wearing nothing under the robes at all, the waistband of a pair of low slung, white trousers was revealed, hanging loosely over the Egyptians hips.

The American smiled lightly, eyes opening slightly to look at Shadi's face, seeing the unusual and out of character flush gracing his tanned cheeks, kohl-lined eyes closed. Pegasus' lips left the Egyptians to kiss a way across the blush and nip lightly at his jaw, enjoying the small noises that left Shadi's parted lips.

Finally, letting go of the robes, they pooled to the floor, and Pegasus stepped back, pulling Shadi closer to the bed, the Egyptian walking out of the crumpled cloth, following the silvernette without question, body flush against the American. The Scales slipped from his hand with a sharp clatter on the carpeted floor, but the tanned Egyptian didn't spare a look back, forgetting about the Item as soon as it left his palm.

Sitting down on the soft bed, the American pulled Shadi down to straddle his lap, which he did after a small pause, arms around Pegasus neck, fingers lacing in long strands of silvery-lilac hair.

"You're…so beautiful." Pegasus murmured, nuzzling against the Egyptian shoulder, black hair tickling his face as Shadi turned his head away, blushing hotly, unused to the compliments, or even giving people the chance to. He was still unsure why exactly he was going through with it; it wasn't exactly as though he owed Pegasus anything, but then why? Pity? Maybe, the American just seemed so pathetic, clinging to any comfort he could find, but that was cruel. Genuine attraction? Unlikely, but a possibility. Shadi had never felt an attraction before, there simply was no reason to, but looking at the American now…he could begin to appreciate the eye-catching qualities Pegasus held.

Warm lips began kissing a line across Shadi's shoulder, leaving quickly fading marks in their wake, successfully bringing him out of his reverie. The American's pale hands contrasted to the tanned skin as they ran down his back, tracing the ridges of the Egyptian's spine, a shiver coming over his form as Pegasus' hand stopped at the end of his tailbone.

With a shuddering breath, Shadi's eyes fell half closed, wiping the anxiety from his mind as Pegasus' long fingers hooked over the waistband of his trousers, pulling them lightly with a questioning look at the blacknette.

"Can I?" Mismatched eyes looked at the Egyptian, and then looked away sadly as the Egyptian finally shook his head 'no', thinking he had changed his mind.

"It's hardly fair." The tanned man had a tone to his voice Pegasus had never heard him used before, soft with an almost playful tinge to it. Gazing at him, the American noted the light smile on Shadi's lips that made him look so alluring.

Pegasus watched as the Egyptian's hands rose to grab the Sennen Key, pulling the cord up over his head and pulling it free of his hair, letting it drop with a dull thud to the floor like another useless article of clothing. This, however, was not just a show for his benefit, obvious when tanned hands reached down to play with the cord to the Americans dressing gown immediately after, like nothing unusual had happened, eventually undoing it and opening the two sides, revealing the silvernette's pale chest and stomach, all the while, cinnamon and blue eyes just watching the Egyptian's face, studying the change that had come over him, making him so much more…human.

Sliding the dark material down over Pegasus' shoulders, it fell onto the bed, pale hands drawing from the sleeves, leaving the American in just the towel he had worn under it, the Egyptian still straddling his legs.

Amber eyes lifted from his pale chest to look at Pegasus' face, the back of his hand brushing over his cheek curiously. Every sensation was so new.

Fingers sliding around the back of Shadi's neck, he was pulled into for another soft kiss, both pairs of eyes falling shut almost immediately as Pegasus lay back on the bed, pulling the tanned form down on top of him.

Smiling lightly against the Egyptians lips, Pegasus rolled his hips up into the others, delighting in the startled gasp that escaped Shadi's mouth, his back stiffening at the foreign sensations. Of course, he wasn't so naïve as to now know what was happening, but he had simply never experienced the feeling himself.

Hot breaths were exhaled over the Egyptians neck, distracting him as dexterous fingers began sliding the white trousers down over tanned legs, finally pushing them off onto the floor, Shadi flushing lightly at the complete exposure.

"Beautiful…" The American repeated huskily, pale hands trailing down the blacknette's sides, resting on his waist as he nipped and sucked at the soft skin of his neck, leaving a dark blemish at the junction of his tanned shoulder.

Shadi hid behind dark hair, blushing darkly, not looking at Pegasus, and appearing as though he was getting cold feet. A worried hand rose to brush over the heated skin, thumb tracing the Egyptian's cheekbone, looking at him curiously.

"We can stop…if you want." The American said quietly, swallowing as he drew his hands away, resting them on the bed at his sides. His face held a nervous expression, biting the inside of his lip as amber eyes looked at him, cat-like in their thoughtful appearance.

They both looked at each other for a moment, silence reigning until a tanned hand rose to cup Pegasus' face, remember the same look he had held when they had been outside and he traced the lines down the silvernette's cheeks where very faint tear tracks were still visible.

"No," The tanned Egyptian shook his head, a very faint smile on his face, setting his mind as he leaned forwards, initiating a kiss, heart leaping strangely in his chest as he did.

It took a few moments for Pegasus to respond, surprised at how different the blacknette was acting, like he…cared. The American didn't dare hope that the feeling went further than skin deep, but at that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to feel needed, loved, even in the feelings were ultimately fake.

Apprehensively, slow fingers trailed down the American's chest, tracing each rib gently, making him twitch and snicker despite himself. Looking up at Shadi with mismatched eyes, amusement faded to a soft look as the fingertips trailed progressively lower, circling on prominent hipbone before tugging lightly on the thin material of the towel.

Amber eyes appeared below lowered lids as the Egyptian watched Pegasus, the American staring back before lifting his hips, allowing the fabric to be taken off and instantly forgotten on the floor.

Long arms wrapped over Shadi's back, pulling the tanned man closer for a deep kiss before flipping them so the silvernette was on top, kohl-lined eyes looking up at him with a brief flicker of nervousness that faded quickly as soft lips began kissing down his neck and along his collarbone. A warm tongue flicked out into the hollow of the Egyptian's neck and then moved further down.

Pegasus eyes wavered from gazing at Shadi's face, to his hands, brow twitching as he saw they were clenched tight, nails digging into his palm although outwardly the tanned man looked calm, seemingly unawares he was doing it. Pale fingers traced over the back of his tanned hand before putting their palms together, interlacing their fingers with a smile up at the blacknette's face. Amber eyes looked down at the American, then to their hands, confused frown melting to a gentle expression.

Happy that the Egyptian was now, at least mostly, relaxed, Pegasus continued the slow path down his chest, eyes closed then looking up at Shadi's face as his tongue ran around and then over his nipple, smirking lightly at the sharp gasp he emitted. A very faint cloud began fogging the blacknette's senses, like he'd had a bit too much wine, although he did little to try and fight the sensation, or rather, didn't fight at all.

Teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, Pegasus nipped and sucked at it before making a wet path across the tanned chest, repeating the actions to the other side, another gasp and then a breathy moan escaping the Egyptian's parted lips, faint colour rising to his cheeks.

The American pressed a parting kiss to the centre of Shadi's chest before moving further down, lips playing over the lightly toned stomach and then pressing a circle of butterfly kisses around his navel, hand still holding the others lightly, feeling his grip tightening as pleasure flickered through his body when Pegasus' tongue dipped into the indent.

Regretfully the American left the Egyptian's navel and moved across to press idle kisses over each hip, taking his time working downwards, even as the tanned figure gasped and writhed, the whole range of new feelings overwhelming his senses. The silvernette just smiled at his susceptibility, his free hand wandering down over a tanned leg and then back up to rest his arm across the blacknette's waist as he made a beeline for his ultimate goal.

Shadi let out a loud gasp as the American's tongue slid along the length of his shaft. He understood why Pegasus had pinned his hips as they tried to buck of their own will when an expert mouth sucked lightly on the tip of his cock.

Mismatched eyes watched the tanned Egyptian's reaction, looking for any hesitation, but finding only a pleasured expression. Hazy amber eyes opened when he felt Pegasus watching him, looking at him, a dark flush appearing on his face as the silvernette kept his gaze deliberately, before slowly taking the hard member into his mouth, ignoring the gag reflex as the tip knocked the back of his throat.

Pegasus swallowed around the flesh, still keeping Shadi's eyes locked until the Egyptian's eyelids fluttered closed, a long groan escaping his lips as the American purred, sending delicious vibrations through his abdomen.

Teeth grazing the soft skin occasionally, the silvernette's head began bobbing, slowly at first, delighting as the Egyptians moans and pleasured exclamations increased in volume as Pegasus' tempo increased.

The blacknette's grip on the American's hand tightened suddenly as he let out a loud cry, trailing off at the end as he climaxed, writhing in residual pleasure until it faded, panting heavily. Pegasus swallowed all of the release, save for a small trail that escaped the corner of his lips, although whether it was intentional was undecided.

As he pulled back the silvernette grinned like a cat that had, well, got the cream, kissing a long trail up Shadi's torso and claiming his lips, waiting for his mouth to open before darting his tongue in and instantly running it over the other occupant, letting him taste the release. Luckily for the American, who hadn't thought how the blacknette would react, Shadi was only slightly hesitant before letting his tongue twine with Pegasus', getting any and all of the flavour. His lips then left the others to remove the small trail that ran from the corner of the silvernette's lips.

Once the Egyptian was done he moved back to languidly kiss the silvernette, arms twining around his neck as Shadi's tanned chest began calming, no longer breathing as heavily.

Tongues dancing together for a moment, long fingered, pale hands, stroked up the blacknette's chest, tweaking his nipple lightly then one hand continuing up, playing over his shoulder, brushing the dark mark he had created and then up to trace his jaw line.

Paler lips left the Egyptian's to nibble on his earlobe as two long digits pressed in their place. Slightly unsure, Shadi slowly lathed the fingers, taking his time, steeling himself for what he knew was going to happen. He'd have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous, and again and again he asked himself why he was letting the American do it, and again and again he came up blank, just the image of Pegasus' tearstained and hopeless face appearing in his mind.

Gently sucking on the pale fingers, the blacknette's tongue ran over the soft pressure-pad, drawing a small groan coming from the silvernette's lips even at such a simple gesture. But with the patience of a saint he waited until his digits were released from the Egyptian's mouth before making any other move, practically able to see the butterflies flitting in Shadi's tanned stomach.

Kissing over the Egyptian's neck, Pegasus's fingers trailed down his body, able to feel the erratic heartbeat that illustrated the nervousness. But the American wasn't put off; wet fingers going down further as his used his knee to gently part the blacknette's legs.

Firm lips pressed to Shadi's to muffle the gasp as a hand slipped between his thighs and a fingertip was pressed to his entrance. Dark brows knitted into an uncomfortable frown as he whimpered lightly, Pegasus' finger slowly entering the Egyptian, stretching the tight muscle. Tanned hands dug into the American back as he tried to block out the mild pain and the unpleasant feeling, the silvernette hushing him and whispering in his ear, telling him to relax.

Quicker than he thought possible, Shadi became used to the intrusion, breathing hitching slightly as the long digit moved inside of him. However the comfort was short lived as the other wet finger slowly slid in, much slower than the first, another whimper tearing itself from the blacknette's mouth as he clung to Pegasus, sharp shoots of pain thankfully fading after he got over the initial shock.

Again the American paused to allow Shadi to get used to sensation, pressing idle kisses to his neck and cheek, letting him calm, his pulse faster than it shoulder have been, but it slowed eventually, returning to a pleasured tempo. 

Fingers spreading inside the Egyptian, a gasping moan was emitted, the unusual feeling no longer causing him pain and his grip on the American loosened, eyes opening partially to watch Pegasus with hazy amber eyes.

Between stretches, a third pale digit was added, this causing the blacknette little discomfort as he was already stretched to accommodate it. It was only when all three separated that a slight wince flashed on his face, biting his lip against the pain.

With a light smirk, Pegasus' fingers began moving in and out of the tanned body as soon as the pained expression had passed, loving Shadi's surprised look, which faded and changed to one of pleasure.

A particularly loud gasp, followed by a moan alerted the American he had found the Egyptian's pleasure spot, watching the tanned chest heave and eyes go out of focus as white stars flashed in front of his vision.

Pegasus avoided hitting that place with his fingers again, apologising with feather light kisses as the blacknette mewled quietly.

Once satisfied the Egyptian was prepared fully, Pegasus moved to kneel between his spread legs, looking at him as though asking for permission, which was given, after a pause, with a short nod, Shadi swallowing lightly and exhaling a breath he didn't know he had held.

Smiling warmly, the silvernette leaned forwards to catch the others lips in a soft kiss, fingers withdrawing from the hot body, and a long shiver of uncertainty wracking the tanned form as the tip of the American's cock pressed to his entrance.

A tongue darted at his lips to try and distract him as Pegasus began pushing in very slowly, a muted groan from the friction was lost in Shadi mouth, the blacknette gasping and trying to move as little as possible, forcing his body to relax around the hard shaft.

When he was fully sheathed inside the Egyptian, Pegasus stayed still, letting Shadi become accustomed before moving, although it was taking all of his self-control not to just slam into him.

Long black strands of hair stuck to Shadi's face and chest, a pale sheen of sweat already covering him, fists balled at his sides. One leg had hooked around the Americans tightly, holding him motionless as though afraid that he was going to move before he was ready if he didn't.

But finally the grip holding Pegasus still loosened and he looked down into an anxious but set face. Tanned cheeks were flushed and kohl-lined eyes half closed as he looked up at the American, hands spread on his pale back, breathing rate increased and heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Taking this to mean he was ready, the silvernette's head ducked to press his lips to the others lightly, withdrawing from the tight heat and then pushing back in slowly, both breaking from the kiss with a mixture of noises, Shadi's a quiet whimper as he got used to to the movement, and Pegasus' a soft moan.

The blacknette's head finally fell back with a quiet groan, pleasure once again becoming the main sensation, baring his long neck. Leaning forwards, picking up the pace, no longer afraid of hurting the tanned Egyptian, Pegasus nuzzled his throat, feeling the vibrations of a low purr.

Pale hands lifted Shadi's hips, tanned legs wrapping around his waist automatically before a loud gasp emitted from both their lips in pleasure. At the new angle the Egyptian's prostate was hit dead on, and the increased pace meant he saw stars with every thrust, a constant moan escaping his lips.

The pressure began to build, Pegasus feeling his release fast approaching as his member was enveloped in the tight heat again and again, forehead resting on Shadi's shoulder, muffling the long groans and pants.

His long fingered hand moved along Shadi's hips to run a teasing finger over his shaft, then began to stroke it with harder movements, the Egyptian writhing and panting, unable to concentrate even slightly.

With a last, forceful hit to his pleasure spot, Shadi's back arched off the bed, pressing their chests together as he came hard, the American's name coming as a long moan from his lips. As his whole body tensed, the pressure increased around Pegasus' length, making him gasp and thrust once more before climaxing with the Egyptian, spilling his seed inside the tanned body.

Lingering moans and heavy breaths filled the room as they lay there, the American's body covering the Egyptian's. With a tired moan from both parties, Pegasus pulled himself from the tight body then went still again, lazily nuzzling Shadi's throat.

Rapid breaths slowed and amber eyes began shuttering, the exhaustion he was feeling completely alien.

Both were silent until Pegasus pressed light kisses up the Egyptian's neck, stopping at his jaw "You said my name…" His voice was weak from fatigue, eyes half closed and hair mussed.

He looked at Shadi's face when there was no response, smiling when he realised the blacknette had fallen asleep, hair spread to either side and over his chest, amber eyes veiled and lips slightly parted.

Pale hand rising, Pegasus brushed the stray strands of black hair from the tanned face, tracing his cheekbone and chuckling softly as the Egyptian made a soft complaining noise and rolled onto his side, away from the feather light touches. Pegasus realised he was probably the only person that had, and most likely ever would, see the tanned man in such a state. A thought he cherished.

Arms wrapping around the tanned body, the American lifted Shadi, setting him further up on the bed lightly and pulling the covers over him. The blacknette moved as soon as Pegasus' hands left him, still asleep, as he curled up lightly on his side, the thin blanket outlining his slender body.

Climbing under the covers beside the Egyptian, too tired to go to another bed, and seeing no reason to anyway, a pale arm went around the tanned stomach, as though by simply holding him there the silvernette could stop Shadi leaving the next morning. 

Chest to Shadi back and legs curving behind the others, Pegasus drifted off into the realm of sleep, knowing that if he could get such uncharacteristic emotions from the mysterious Egyptian then perhaps there was hope. Of course he knew the emotions had to be fake but still…it felt nice…if only for a while.

'_Just one night'  
_

When Pegasus awoke for one blissful moment he forgot who, where and when he was, just lying comfortably in the warm blankets.

But slowly consciousness took its prey and brought him into the waking world, mismatched eyes opening and looking around to find an empty bed. He sat up on one elbow, silver brows knotting together. He knew he shouldn't feel so put out; it wasn't as though he'd expected Shadi to stay, but still…it would have been…nice? Ridiculous was a more fitting word. Sadly Pegasus breathed a heavy sigh, a pale hand rising to run through his slightly tangled hair, feeling more than a little dejected.

But as he looked around the room despondently, the American began noticing small differences in the room. The robe he'd worn wasn't draped over the bed like he'd left it, instead it was hung up on the back of the door, and the towel was in the wash basket instead of on the floor. The curtains were drawn shut, blocking out the morning light that would have woken him prematurely, and his alarm clock had been turned off. None of this, of course, had been done by the silvernette, and he didn't hire any staff anymore.

A small smile graced his features after a moment as realisation struck him. Sitting up properly, he held the covers up over his chest to stay warm, although he noted he could smell the Egyptian's unique scent on them. Mismatched eyes fell on his bedside table, head tilting as he focused on the small out of place object that resided there. A small feather, similar to the one Shadi wore at the front of his turban, in face, identical to it.

Picking up the soft object in careful fingers, he studied it carefully, seeming to memorise it, although his mind was far away. The darkness he had felt before was now gone, the blank space where hope had been destroyed now filled again, and he realised something -

Just one night was all he'd needed.


End file.
